The Honorable Container
by GemInMe
Summary: Naruto is the container of the Kyuubi, the jinchuuriki. Well nobody can tell him that, so they settle for calling him Honorable Container. This is what happens if Minato's wish for Naruto to be honored as a hero for holding the kyuubi captive. Pairings are undecided.
1. Mr Already A Hero?

**Hello All! The Name's Topaz, a hardworking member of the GemInMe team! Naruto fans will get to know me more than anyone else since this is my area of writing, but other members of GemInMe will come and go. That said, this is my very first time writing a story for fanfiction. I'm glad that I won the race among my coworkers and was able to upload my story first. Updates may be slow during certain times of the year but I swear I'll try and update as quickly as I can. The Honorable Container sticks to the Naruto Storyline as much as it can. The only main difference is that Naruto is honored as a hero for holding the kyuubi like his father wanted. I stuffed this with as much comedy as I could too, so it should be pretty good. Anyways, thanks for reading this little note, review pretty please so I know ya like the story. Oh yeah, and I need a disclaimer, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the whole entire series and mangas belong to their repective owners that I'm too lazy to look up on Wikipedia.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Honorable Container. That is what I am called by the villagers here. I don't know what I contain, or why containing it pleases them so, but I am a container. That word is so hollow to me.

* * *

NarutoPOV

A word to the wise, don't ever eat five bentos at once. I think there was something in that last one that doesn't agree with me because here I am, on the toilet instead of at Ramen Ichiruka or someplace that I would actually enjoy.

I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, son of the Fourth Hokage, last of the Uzumaki line, Honorable-Container-of-Something-Magical-I-Guess, Konoha Hero, Ninja-in-training, and an orphan. Mouthful, I know, but people just call me Naruto. If we're being formal, yeah, they'd go with the Honorable Container crap, but I only really respond to Naruto. My likes are ramen, of course, manga, things related to ninjas, frogs, foxes, the occasional dog that doesn't try to scratch my face off is always good too. My dislikes are, as of now, most food that I am served that isn't ramen (i.e. whatever that purple stuff was in Katsumi's bento that she gave me), jerkish people, angry people, cats, snakes, waiting for food to cool, cheating, and being stuck on the toilet. My hobbies include cooking, drawing, exercising, and running from things. My dreams, I don't remember them that much, but I did have one a few nights ago about a huge robot turkey eating spiders.

Oh, you meant ambition? I'm going to be the greatest Hokage ever so I don't disappoint everyone that honors me so much. I guess being the last Hokage's son sort of makes people expect things from you. Like when I'm invited to dinner at a friend's house, their parents always assume I'm the best. It's funny, but I also feel like I disappointed someone I barely even knew by not being on the top. I guess my dad is just inflicting guilt from above, angels are scary creatures if they can do that.

I stumbled out of the bathroom with a little bit of purple spittle at the corner of my mouth. I quickly rubbed it off before anyone saw it as I walked back to my group of friends. Kiba was the first to greet me on my return, mostly because he could spot me a mile away before someone else could see a blip.

"Hey Naruto, how's having your head in the toilet feel?" he laughed.

"Shut up! Shouldn't you know? You were there all morning getting a refreshing drink with Akamaru!" I retorted as I approached. Choji snorted into his chips and Shikamaru smirked from his position in the shade. These three were my friends.

"Watch it Ramen Topping!" Kiba yelled at me half-heartedly, "At least I didn't shovel down octopus brains before turning green and barfing up purple." I groaned at the memory.

"Octopus brains? That's what that was?" Shikamaru snorted. "I thought it was a failed attempt at a love potion." He teased.

"How'd ya figure that?" Choji laughed.

"Elementary, Choji, the gum Naruto threw away yesterday was purple, add with some perfumes and ramen broth, and you have a Naruto Love Potion, garenteed to make any Konoha Hero run for the toilet." Shikamaru chuckled at the face that I made as I remembered the horrible taste. He was right, there was a hint of ramen in there.

"But what were the chunky things?" I asked. Kiba let out a howl of laughter and hooked his arm around my neck.

"You, my friend, have a stalker!" I paled as the bell rang. None of us made a move toward the classroom where Utako was probably waiting patiently for her 'potion' to work. Shikamaru got up first, which cut the dramatic mood. Choji scrambled up to follow him.

"How troublesome, I'm glad I'm not you, Naruto." Shikamaru allowed one more chuckle before he disappeared into the hall, Choji right behind him.

"Real loyal of you, guys! At least Kiba will… He's gone too." And he was. Instead of right next to me where he was a second ago, he was probably already at the classroom. I resigned myself with EVERY INTENTION to follow their lead back to the classroom, but Katsumi's Love Potion wanted to meet the toilet again, so I rushed there instead.

* * *

When I arrived back in the classroom, everyone's head snapped in my direction. I sheepishly waved at everyone. Iruka-sensei was not amused and decided that me being late equaled review of transformation jutsu. I took my place at the back of the line, next to Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke and I got along fine, I guess. We've hung out a few times running away from fangirls. Speaking of fangirl, Haruno Sakura was currently calling to us, either we were supposed to be watching her or we were about to. The calling of Sasuke's name clarified that we did in fact miss her go. Oh well.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." Iruka-sensei called. I nodded seriously and got into position.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" Smoke appeared all around me for a second then cleared to show a sexy girl version of me. Iruka-sensei must've gotten whiplash from how fast that nosebleed came out! It didn't make a lasting impression though, 'cause he snapped right back and yelled at me while the rest of the class laughed at my act. He really has no sense of humor, everyone else was laughing. I smirked until he told me to stay after class, there go my plans to go to Ichiruka's this afternoon. I slunk back to my seat in a foul mood. My classmates sent me pitying glances, Katsumi and some other girls offered to wait for me after school. I shivered at the thought of staying afterschool and then walking home with someone who obviously wanted to get me food poisoning but outwardly smiled and waved them off.

"Are you sure, Naruto-kun?" I think Sakura said. I nodded and leaned back in my seat.

"Yeah, it's fine. You should go back home, your parents might worry." There, I said it, the dreaded P-word. I hate that word as much as I hate coming home to no one. I know my parents died for a noble cause, to put whatever is in me in me, but sometimes I wonder if saving the village was worth losing my parents. The village is full of people who are very grateful, but none of them ever thought of adopting me so I didn't have to be alone. They don't see a child without a mother, they see a hero of the village who saved them just by breathing. I sighed, at least I could put off being alone for a little longer. Irkua-sensei stared at me with a stern look from where he usually stood when class was in session.

"What?" I questioned.

"Don't 'What?' me. Your pranks are getting old Naruto. The Genin Exams are tomorrow. How do you expect to pass when all you do is goof off?" He grilled me.

"I'll get genin anyways, everyone already says I'm a hero when I haven't done anything." I knew that wasn't true.

"You know that isn't true. Unlike what the civilians think, the ninja world doesn't care about your social status." Which is why I want to be a ninja. I looked down at the ground.

"Then why won't any of you teach me? All the teacher think I somehow already know everything because my father was Hokage when, newsflash I've never met the guy!" I growled loudly. "I'm sick and tired of you all acting like I'm great!" Iruka-sensei's eyes softened.

"Naruto…" he paused, probably to find the right words to explain. "You're not a great." I fell at how blunt he was. He smirked. "But I know you will be."

"Because I'm the Honorable-Container-guy." I finished for him with the roll of my eyes. I never pegged Iruka-sensei as a brown-noser.

"No." he was right on with this blunt stuff. "Because you're Naruto." I matched his smile that I just knew was sincere. At least I had an adult that actually believed in me as a starting ninja instead of the town's hero.

* * *

We ended up going to Ichiruka's for dinner. It was Iruka-sensei's treat since I'm poor. Apparently hero doesn't equal unending funds, just a lot of free favors. My lunchtime sickness was totally done with, the proof in my fourth serving of ramen that I was just about to finish. I looked over to Iruka-sensei, who was quietly munching on his first serving, which I thought was pretty weak since he was only halfway through with it. Maybe he's sick or something.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei?" he balked, maybe he is really sick.

"No, you cannot have another bowl, Naruto." He said before I even asked. That wasn't my question, I wonder why he would jump to concluusions like that.

"I wasn't going to ask that." I looked at him, slightly annoyed. "I was just wondering if I could try on your headband?" He chuckled at me.

"You mean my forehead protector? No way, this never leaves my person." He guarded it with his hand. "Is that why you took you goggles off?"

"Nevermind, I want ramen." I said to cover up my embarrassment. "Tomorrow is the exams, I need all the strength I can get!"

* * *

**Ack it's late. As long as I'm the first to write my story. I had a bet with Opal on who would get their story out first, as long as he didn't submit anything for One Piece tonight, he owes me a free dinner, hopefully ramen. Anyways, I'll finish the rest in the morning, Ja ne!**


	2. I'm the What!

**Hey hi! Topaz again from the GemInMe team I'm back as I promised! I'm totally ecstatic right now because I got not one but two reviews in the 8 something hours that I published the first little bit. I'm so grateful to the people who left a review, also the guys who decided to follow the story and the team. Without further ado, here's some thanks for the Honorable Reviewers.**

**Duesal10: I hope Naruto doesn't mind too much that he still isn't getting what he really wanted, but I can't give him growth if he's content with his life as an idle hero. I'm glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Von Kreuz: Wow, you put more analysis in this than I do sometimes, heh. I'm glad it worked out to make sense for you and hope that I continue to write a good story that shows Naruto's struggle for the 'right' kind of recognition, as I originally intended. I just felt so bad for him during the starting series since nobody listened to the 4th's wishes like the 3rd said. I think he would've had fans if he was rejected by the adults anyways, since girls do go for that boy their parents don't want them around.**

**Thanks guys for liking the beginning part of the story! Now, since I don't own any bit of Naruto, on with the next chapter!**

* * *

NarutoPOV (Again!)

The day of the genin exams, I was a little nervous. I won't lie. I mean, I hated tests, especially written tests, and Iruka-sensei teased me yesterday while heading home that I should study my scrolls more. I knew how to throw stuff at targets and hit the little yellow dot in the middle, but if I had to rely on my pencil and paper, I would be better off going another year before the exams. I walked to school slowly, to prolong my suffering for some unexplained reason. What's worse is I had to make sure that those fan girls didn't spot me. I've learned the hard way that if you walk with one, they think it's a date.

I was trailing behind Ino and Sakura who were too busy fighting to look behind them, which I'm totally okay with, when I hear a squeak. Or it was high enough to be a squeak, but it was just Hinata-chan being her shy self again. She was one of the only girls I liked in our class, did give me stupid bentos that made me puke, barely even talked to me really, but that wasn't something special. Hinata-chan wasn't a talker. Plus she had short hair, much more practical that what these other girls pranced around in.

"Hey Hinata-chan." I whispered to her, careful so that the she-demons couldn't hear me.

"H-Hi Na-N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered out. I chuckled.

"Still can't say my name? It's been a while since we've talked, huh?" she gave up speaking and just nodded. We continued with some whispering small talk until Ino and Sakura decided they needed to race to school. I think this is a daily thing considering they always come to homeroom out of breath and arguing. I laughed out loud at this; Hinata-chan looked at me strangely then laughed with me. Too bad it didn't last because a few more blocks and we were in school for the exams. I groaned when I finally saw the class door.

"I wonder if it's too late to go home and call in sick." I mumbled. I was pushed in the class from behind by a strong force. "Hey what the hell?!" I yelped in surprise, it was a manly yelp, dattebayo.

"Quit being a baby, idiot." I heard Kiba behind me, but not the guy pushing me.

"How troublesome." Still not the guy pushing me.

"Choji! Quit pushing me!" I whined. Choji snorted and stopped when we were all in the class. There goes my escape plan.

* * *

The written and taijutsu parts of the test weren't actually that bad. I can see myself graduating with those tests, plus I'm killer at ninjutsu. Killer as long as they don't test us on clone jutsu. Iruka-sensei walked in front of the class to announce the next exam.

"Now for the last test. To graduate, you'll have to do Bushin no Jutsu. When you are called come to the next room." I just dropped my head and groaned. My worst jutsu was the one we were getting tested on. I think I jinxed myself. Kiba slapped my back to somehow make me feel better.

"Cheer up, even you can't screw up totally." He laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him and just slammed my head back on my desk.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I groaned.

"Naruto's depressed? Is this opposite day?" Choji asked from the seat in front of us.

"Nah, it's just the troublesome disease known as 'Examitis'"

"Well time for a cure!" Kiba grunted and elbowed me in the ribs.

"Ow! What the hell?! Troublesome bastard, dattebayo!" I yelled at him. Choji pointed at me in awe.

"He said 'troublesome'!"

"He's turning into a lazy ass!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Hell if I turn into that, dattebayo! What was I suppose to say when you attacked me while I was meditating?!"

"Meditating? Hah!" our fighting continued until Choji got called in. He came back with a headband and my depression. My doom was coming closer and closer.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto." My nerves were already shot. All of my friends had their headbands as well as the rest of the class. Even those girls that were only good at giggling.

I walked into the room as if I were in pain just by being in the room. On the desk were around 20 forehead protector with the Konoha symbol in the middle. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei looked on as I travelled to the middle of the room.

"Well, here goes nothing." I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head before starting the hand signs. "Bushin no Jutsu!" I yelled, because Kiba said the louder you say a jutsu, it works better, according to his experience. Remind me to never trust him again. By my side, in a heap on the floor was some kind of sack that looked a little bit like me. I looked back at Iruka-sensei with an explanation on the tip of my tongue.

"Fail." He announced before I got a word in.

"Well, he did make a clone, sure it might have been a little flawed but.."

"Everyone else made two functioning clones, Mizuki. I can't let him pass." I bowed to let myself out, holding back my frustration. Iruka-sensei would just think I was being a brat. When outside, I punched the opposite wall as I walked out of the hallway. I didn't go back to class, too embarrassed to face my friends. I would be the butt of their jokes for sure and I didn't need Kiba or Shikamaru's input right now. I decided to hole myself up in the 'Lonely Loser Tree' as I called it because that's where I usually hung out when I didn't have friends.

I saw the class get let out an hour later with their parents congratulating them. I heard Choji's parents in the distance asking where I went so they could congratulate me. Choji shrugged and said he didn't know when Shikamaru butt in saying something about me probably forgetting to brag to my friends and going straight to Ichiruka's to celebrate. At least I can keep their good opinion of me for a little bit longer.

* * *

I don't know how long I stayed there until Mizuki-sensei showed up in front of me. Mizuki-sensei was nice, a bit creepy, but nice. He was one of those teachers that treated me like that hero the civilians say I am. He's a certified brown-noser if I ever saw one.

"Naruto, do you wanna come and talk for a while?" He took me to the roof to talk about Iruka-sensei and make sure my feelings weren't hurt by Iruka-sensei's actions. "Though there still is a way for you to pass." Mizuki-sensei smiled. I lit up at that.

"Really? Well tell me! Tell me, dattebayo!" This was great, all I had to do was steal some huge scroll from Hokage tower and learn a few jutsus from it. How simple since I've been sneaking into Hokage tower out of boredom for years now.

* * *

That night, my 'mission' was in full swing as I snuck into the top floor of the tower. The scroll would've been hard to find among all the paperwork Hokage-jiji has, but there were a lot of signs to the Scroll of the Forbidden Seal. Forbidden, huh? Sounds cool. I almost got caught by Jiji, but my 'sexy no jutsu' that I had used on Iruka-sensei yesterday worked way better on Hokage-jiji. See? I was totally improving, I should've gotten my forehead protector right then and there.

I took it off into the forest to find a training ground for me to practice in, but then I remembered Mizuki's warnings. 'Don't let anyone catch you' sort of stuff. "Right, Get caught and I lose." I nodded and sat down in the cover of the trees to start learning. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." I read out loud, "Another cloning jutsu? It's like I'm being haunted by them, dattebayo." I shook my head and decided to give this one a try.

* * *

If you talk to yourself, are you crazy? Because I just joked around with solid clones of myself for a few minutes before they all timed out after tripping over some tree root. There were about 100 of them lined up in a row, it was like a domino effect and totally hilarious for me and the clone that stood next to me. He disappear too after I used him to lean on for balance. These clones seem way too easy to take out. The scroll said that this was supposed to happen, but that's annoying, what if my clone got scraped by a tree branch while running somewhere? I grimaced and got to work, and here I thought these were finished jutsus.

Iruka-sensei found me after I was done establishing the basics for the kage bushin, the answer was not more chakra apparently, they looked like my attempt this afternoon when I did that. I was taking a rest when Iruka-sensei appeared.

"Found you." He said out of breath.

"Hey cool, I found Iruka-sensei!" I snickered.

"Idiot, I found you!"

"Darn it, and I've only learned a few things. But if I show them to you will ya promise to let me graduate?" I asked excitedly. He didn't seem as interested as I thought he would be.

"Where'd you get that scroll, Naruko." He said in a curious tone.

"Oh this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it and said if I learned jutsus from it tonight, you'd pass me for sure." I smiled triumphantly. Iruka-sensei pushed me out of the way suddenly and I heard Mizuki-sensei somewhere in the distance.

"What the hell? What's going on?!"

"Naruto, run! Whatever happens don't give Mizuki the scroll! He tricked you!" I looked up to a battle-ready Mizuki with large ninja stars on his back.

"Now Naruto, don't you wanna know the truth?" Mizuki smiled creepily. "12 years ago, do you know the story of the Kyuubi and your dad?" I gulped and nodded. Iruka-sensei was trying to shut Mizuki up, but the creep just kept talking to me. "A special rule was created that day. A rule that you aren't allowed to know."

"What rule?" This guy was good at testing patience. He laughed. "Tell me!"

"Nobody is allowed to talk about the fact you are the nine-tailed beast, the demon fox." He smirked. "They all call you Honorable Container because they see you as a fragile glass jar that will someday break and release your true nature. Nobody in the village actually loves you, they're afraid of you! They hate you! Ever your beloved sensei hates you for killing his parents! You have been lied to ever since you were born! That scroll was used to seal you up!" he laugh maniacally. That means this guy hates me too, right? Why didn't anyone stand up to me? Why didn't they kill me? I was cut off by a large nija star flying towards me, but never getting to me because Iruka-sensei was over me, protecting me.

"W-why?" I stuttered for the first time.

"Because I'm just like you, my parents were gone so I did stupid stunts to get attention, but it was painful to not have a family anymore. You must have been in the same kind of pain a lot. I'm sorry, Naruto, if I had only recognized your pain earlier, we wouldn't have been in this situation." I looked at him in surprise then glared at Mizuki and ran for it. I didn't come across them later until I saw Mizuki corner him against a tree.

"There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power of that scroll." I heard from Mizuki.

"You're right." Iruka-sensei, he doesn't even believe in me anymore, if he actually believed in me at all. "The demon fox would do that, but Naruto wouldn't. He's one of my best students. He isn't the demon fox, He's Uzumaki Naruto." I heard a grunt of pain.

"hurry up and die!" I had to do something, so I kicked Mizuki while he was getting ready to launch his huge ninja star. Then I took the chance to stand there very cooly and said in a menacing voice.

"If you touch Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you!" Now since you weren't there, I need you to imagine the killer intent because I was pumping out a lot.

"Ha! I can kill you in one shot!"

"I'll return the pain 1000 times over! That's three zeros behind a 1 if you didn't know." I threw in a nice tease for the hell of it. I could do this for a living. "Kage bushin no Jutsu!" and just like that, a lot of Narutos, like a lot a lot. I don't know how many exactly but I'm also not too sure all of them were withing my line of sight. But we made a deal and we all punched the creep once to make sure everyone was satasfied. He was bloodied and bruised by the time we were done.

"I think this is what you call overkill." I frowned down at the unconcious guy I just punched 1000 times in about 5 minutes. Did I ever mention clones are so cool? Iruka-sensei called me over and told me to close my eyes. I did as told and it felt like he put a bandage around my head, I wondered vaguely if I cut myself somewhere along the line. When he said to open my eyes, I was surprised to see that his forehead protector was missing.

"Congrats on graduating." He smiled at me. "And to celebrate, I'll buy you a cup of ramen!" I shouted for joy and tackled him, ignoring his wounds. I don't know what made me happier, the graduating part or the ramen, cause now that I realized it, I was starving!

* * *

**Yay done! Wow, this took longer than when I started, probably about 4 hours, including breaks for cookies, man I love cookies. Anyways, Topaz signing out until next time, keep a look out for my coworkers in other categories and thanks for reading!**


End file.
